Pertencer
by Livia F
Summary: Você não pode ser dono de outra pessoa. Mas outra pessoa pode ter você. // Remus/Tonks, situado durante Deathly Hallows. TRADUÇÃO


**Originalmente escrito para o Desafio _Love Hearts_ no LiveJournal _MetamorFic Moon_. O meu**** tema de Dia dos Namorados foi "Você é meu", o qual se tornou uma mediação para o conceito de propriedade. **_(nota da autora traduzida)_**  
**

**

* * *

Pertencer**

_Fanfiction de Bratanimus  
Tradução por Livia F._

_Você não pode ser dono de outra pessoa. Mas outra pessoa pode ter você. _

Alguém disse isso uma vez. Talvez tenha sido o James.

Essas palavras ressoam pela minha cabeça como o grosso cobertor de nuvens acotovelando-se do lado de fora da nossa janela. O quarto tem um radiador que nunca é desligado, então nós nos deitamos em roupas de baixo por sobre as cobertas, com as nossas cabeças viradas para o pé da cama para que possamos sentir o frio de fevereiro através da fresta aberta na janela. O ar lá fora é frio, silencioso. Está quase elétrico com a ameaça de uma tempestade de neve chegando. As árvores peladas alcançam o céu pré-madrugada prateado, parecendo garras negras trespassando um lençol de gelo.

À minha direita, Tonks está deitada de bruços, virada de costas para mim com uma mão enfiada embaixo da minha nádega direita. Ela começou a fazer isso depois que eu voltei. Depois de Dumbledore. Ela morre de medo de acordar e descobrir que eu fui embora.

Nós estamos em Godric's Hollow, em um chalé alugado, um lugar o qual costumava pertencer a um parente distante do Kingsley. Harry não é mais uma criança, mas ele dorme no quarto das crianças, sozinho, com todos os feitiços de proteção existentes conhecidos por Tonks cercando ele, o quarto, a casa. Ela vai e dá uma checada nele pelo menos oito vezes por noite. Eu consegui limitá-la a três. O maxilar dele continua cerrado, mesmo em seu sono, o cenho franzido como se ele estivesse se concentrando muito. Talvez ele esteja ponderando sobre qual o futuro que lhe pertence, o futuro a qual ele pertence. Talvez esteja planejando um destino inteiramente diferente. Levou duas noites para que conseguíssemos dormir, pensando na família que fora massacrada aqui. É uma casa-base bem macabra para o trabalho que Harry tem feito, o trabalho que a Ordem o tem ajudado a fazer, revezando-se. Mas talvez seja apropriado. Isso não é um negócio feliz. Não tem sido há algum tempo já.

Tonks se mexe, e eu percebo que ela não está realmente dormindo, afinal de contas. Eu não tenho que ver seus olhos piscando para a janela para saber isso. É a respiração dela que me informa. O suspirar profundo.

Eu cuidadosamente retiro a mão dela de baixo de mim e rolo de modo a ficar de lado, deixando meus dedos traçarem redemoinhos pra cima e pra baixo na espinha dela, ao redor de seus ombros, indo para o pescoço e entrando no cabelo escuro dela. Isso a acalma. Observo pelos se arrepiarem ante meu toque e sorrio. É a primeira vez que sorrio com algum significado desde ontem de manhã, e me pergunto se ela sabe, realmente sabe, que ela ainda me afeta desse jeito. Me preocupa que ela não saiba, que eu não tenha feito o bastante, que ter nossas missões juntos não tenha sido prova suficiente de que estou aqui pra ficar -

"Tá acordado?" ela murmura, interrompendo minhas ruminações incessantes.

"A não ser que eu tenha começado a fazer cócegas nas suas costas enquanto eu durmo, diria que sim." Planto um beijo lento em seu ombro. Minha mão envolve o quadril dela possessivamente, apertando o osso sob a pele. Ela é magra demais, e não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito.

"Eu estive pensando," ela diz. "Sonhando."

"É?" eu digo.

"Quando a gente voltar, devíamos nos casar."

Meu coração se contrai de uma vez, forte. Espero ela se virar e me encarar, e ela o faz. Enquanto ela se move, fazendo ranger as molas da cama, minha mão simplesmente segue o movimento do corpo dela para se assentar em seu outro quadril. Esses dias, especialmente, tem sido difícil para mim evitar tocá-la. Um sorriso se forma em meu rosto novamente, e dessa vez alguém o vê, porque é para Tonks, e ela está acordada, e ela quer se casar. Ela sorri de volta para mim, e eu sou lembrado de que ela sempre tem as melhores idéias nas primeiras horas do dia.

"Eu tô pronta agora," ela me diz. Seus olhos estão inchados por causa da falta de sono, e há uma ruga na sua bochecha direta. Eu corro meu dedo por ali. Dou um beijo.

Tinha me acostumado tanto com ela me pertencendo. E aí, subitamente, depois de tudo que acontecera, eu tivera que cruzar uma distância tão grande, mais longa do que até o corpo dela. E, ao encarar essa distância, percebi quão completamente eu pertencia a ela. E era aterrorizante. _É_ aterrorizante.

Mas comigo, Tonks é uma mulher de poucas palavras, então quando ela diz algo, sei que ela realmente quis dizer aquilo. Sei melhor do que questioná-la agora. Reflito a respeito de quão facilmente isso aconteceu, essa decisão, e me pergunto em voz alta como isso se deu, depois de todas as desculpas, primeiro minhas e depois - surpreendentemente - dela. Ela respira fundo e suspira, olhando para seus dedos os quais descansam na minha cintura,

"Eu estava pensando a respeito daquelas nuvens lá fora," ela diz baixinho. "Tem uma tempestade vindo. Talvez de chuva, talvez de neve. Está frio o suficiente."

Eu não sei o que ela quis dizer, então simplesmente espero.

Ela continua. "Mas as nuvens são temporárias. Elas colidem no céu, em um tempo melhor. E um tempo melhor está vindo. Sempre vem."

Com olhos sonolentos, ela se inclina em mim e beija meus lábios. Beijo-a de volta, demorando-me ali, e de repente ela me pertence novamente. Sinto-a sorrindo em minha boca, e me sinto mais feliz do que em muito tempo e é assustador e é maravilhoso.

Enquanto ficamos ali deitados, mão em mão, sem sono e esperando o sol sair para que tenhamos uma desculpa para levantar e fazer o café, eu percebo finalmente que ela é minha. E eu sou dela. E não tem nada a ver com possessão. Nós simplesmente pertencemos.

* * *

**Betado por:** Thaís


End file.
